


cold words, kind glances, you’re the prey

by feidlimid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Nerd Jeon Wonwoo, Glasses, He's Kotori and Rin oshi, Light Furry Kink, Love Live! References, M/M, Performative Kwon Soonyoung, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wonwoo isn't a Maki stan tho, i don't make the rules, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feidlimid/pseuds/feidlimid
Summary: “Is that a tail?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	cold words, kind glances, you’re the prey

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> Prompt:  
> Wonwoo is an avid player of Love Live (LLSIF). Soonyoung doesn’t really get “gaming” but for Halloween, after some prompting from Jeonghan (? Any other hyung is ok too!), Soonyoung decides to cosplay that one idolized Maki Animal Version (Super Rare #99) Card...only not cheetah print...
> 
> Yes, this is a Soonyoung in tiger print lingerie costume x rhythm game player Wonwoo AU.
> 
> DO NOT INCLUDE: rape, infidelity , unhappy ending
> 
> Rating range: Any!
> 
> I saw this prompt and couldn't not go for it. Since it's already December, I took a little liberty in changing the holiday season. I hope that's okay! 
> 
> Title from BiBi's "Cutie Panther." Best song, from the best Muse sub-unit.
> 
> (it's my first pwp...plz be gentle.)

Wonwoo runs a hand through his dark, permed hair as he walks down the hallway to the kitchen. It’s a rare off day during the lead up to year-end show performances, and he’s been asleep for all of their daylight hours and most of their evening ones. It’s nearly 9PM when he finally stumbles out of his bedroom, ravenous and searching for something to fill his stomach. He’s in the middle of downing a pot’s worth of ramen, when he feels his phone buzz in his sweatpants.

Soonyoungie 🐹 : {R u awake?}

Wonwoo swipes quickly before returning his attention to the task at hand.

{Yeah. You?}

Soonyoungie 🐹: {Come over?}

Chewing a bit more slowly now, Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and pauses before sending a reply. He has no idea what could be such a rush on their day off. They don’t need to go over any more choreo details, and he’s pretty sure Soonyoung can’t have blue screened his computer _again_ in the 3-day window since it last happened. Nothing could be that pressing at this point. He picks out the last few noodles in the pot and starts thinking about making a second batch, mixing in some of the leftover rice from when Mingyu last made curry.

Soonyoungie 🐹: {Nowwwwww}

He’s insufferable like this sometimes. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and wonders why he’s been hung up on such a needy brat like Soonyoung...really since he ever laid eyes on him. They’ve been “together” together since the beginning of the year now--chalk it up to quarantine stress, leading to honest conversations, leading to Soonyoung kissing Wonwoo senseless--but the lines of where their friendship ended and something more began had always been a little hazy. Sighing deeply, he taps back.

{Fine. Be there in a sec.}

He clicks off the burner on the stove, dumps the rest of the water, then heads to the other dorm.

When he taps on Soonyoung’s door, there’s oddly no response.

“Soonyoung-ah, are you there? I’m coming in.” Wonwoo quietly turns the door knob and steps into the room, a single lamp in the corner providing the only source of light. Before his eyes completely adjust to the dimness, he stops in his tracks.

“Is that a tail?” Wonwoo manages to choke out. His turtleneck suddenly feels too tight and warm around his neck, and he coughs in an effort to gain some control over his expression. Soonyoung is perched in the middle of the bed on his knees, wrists turned outward and slightly exposed, with his hands flexed backwards against the mattress. He looks up at Wonwoo, sheepish, unsure where to start with the explanation.

“It’s...it’s from that game you like. Love Life?” Soonyoung mumbles, a blush beginning to spread from his face down to his neck and chest. A bodice, tiger-striped and velvety, hides the rest of its reach.

Wonwoo feels impossibly endeared, but the fog that’s beginning to cloud his brain makes it hard to process what Soonyoung is saying, much less respond.

“L...Love Live...it’s Love Live, but...wait, ears...how did you?” He stammers out the approximation of a sentence before giving in and letting his eyes rove up and down Soonyoung’s body. Light orange, gauzy fabric skims over his midsection, ruffles lightly swaying as he shifts his position under Wonwoo’s gaze. The tail curls out of a miniskirt with the same pattern as the bodice. And, though he can’t quite see what the skirt is concealing yet, garter straps peek out and strain around Soonyoung’s thighs, connecting his fishnet thigh-highs to whatever is underneath. But ultimately, Wonwoo can’t take his eyes off the bright red ribbon, edged in gold thread and embroidered with a tiny “Merry Christmas,” that sits right in the middle of Soonyoung’s neck. He knows they were planning to do “real” gifts for the first time this year, but this...wasn’t _necessarily_ what he had in mind.

“Jeonghannie-hyung suggested it,” Soonyoung blurts out. “He said you liked this one character, Maki… I couldn’t find cheetah print for the costume, but tiger stripes are better anyway.”

A rush of memories washes over Wonwoo. All those times backstage when he thought everyone was too busy paying attention to Seungkwan’s antics or trying their best to quiet down Seokmin, he had slipped away into the corner to get in a couple of rounds of playing an event song. It was hard enough to get into the top reward tier, but there was no way he was going to face the shame of falling further down the ranks and not even getting a single UR. And anyway, it was easy enough to lie and say he was playing Superstar Pledis if anyone bothered to ask. But now, he remembers that Jeonghan had often managed to lie down on a couch right by his elbow while he was furiously tapping. Wonwoo thought he was getting in extra sleep before they had to go on stage. But as the gears in his head slowly begin turning again, he realizes that there was a reconnaissance mission going on right under his nose.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts of Jeonghan. (He’ll take this up with him later...or not. He honestly wishes that the older members would meddle less in their sex life.) Soonyoung is looking up at him curiously, earlier shyness evolving into a coquettish challenge in his gaze, and Wonwoo swallows hard.

“Do you like it?”

“I...when did you even have time to do all this?” Wonwoo runs a hand over his face and steps closer to the bed. His lips feel dry, and he can’t help but lick them when he sees Soonyoung preen a little at his confusion.

“That’s on a need to know basis. And you. Do. Not. Need. To. Know.”

Soonyoung punctuates each word by crawling to the edge of the mattress, before kneeling expectantly at the edge, tail curled high into the air. Wonwoo feels a little dizzy, like maybe he should ask to crack a window or ask to reset the thermostat. But also like the only thing that could possibly set the world right again is to see if Soonyoung feels just as impossibly soft as he looks. It still feels a little new, a little transgressive to...reach out his hand and touch. To touch and not worry about where the boundaries are, whether or not every glance means something or absolutely nothing. To...just be able to feel. He closes the gap between them, reaching his hand out to stroke the ears--velvety and soft, just like the rest of Soonyoung... Well, not everything. There was no way to ignore the muscle that he had put on this year...or the bodice drawn tight around his pecs.

“Fuck...I can’t believe Jeonghan put you up to this,” Wonwoo murmurs, moving his hand along Soonyoung’s sharp jawline to cup his chin.

“I can’t believe you’re talking about Jeonghan when I’m in fucking cosplay in front of you.” Soonyoung pulls his face into the start of a pout, and what else can Wonwoo do but bend down and catch the other man’s lips with his own?

Soonyoung is quick to return the kiss, leaning forward and seeming just as hungry to finally capitalize on his plan. Wonwoo nearly stumbles backwards before sliding his hands into the silver strands of Soonyoung’s hair, glinting subtly in the low light cast by the lamp, and pulling just a little. It won’t do for _his_ Christmas present to be setting the rhythm this early. The ears fall to the bed, quickly forgotten in the rush to press body to body and gain purchase on the shifting terrain of the mattress. Wonwoo shifts their weight and kneels between Soonyoung’s knees, deepening the kiss as he wraps a supportive arm around the other man’s back. It feels like a luxury every time, to trace his tongue against the plush fullness of Soonyoung’s mouth and feel it fall open underneath him. Soonyoung’s hands quickly find their way underneath his shirt, and while Wonwoo’s never considered himself ticklish, he shivers as fuzzy arm warmers brush against his skin. Suddenly, Soonyoung pulls back with a cheeky smile, lips glossy and kiss-swollen in the light. It takes all of Wonwoo’s remaining resistance to not chase them and swallow up whatever the other man is planning to say.

“Damn, I didn’t think this would be...that much of your thing… Pervert.”

Soonyoung gently grazes his fingers against Wonwoo’s sides before slinking them down towards his waistband. The sensation goes straight to Wonwoo’s half-hard dick, and he flushes as it visibly jumps in his already tented sweatpants. A wave of peeved arousal washes over him, as Soonyoung catches the movement and can barely stifle his laughter, embarrassed and pleased in equal amounts at the effect the costume is having. Wonwoo glares over his glasses and shifts his weight, making Soonyoung’s back bend a little deeper.

“I would like to remind you, this….was...your...idea,” Wonwoo pauses between each word to kiss a line down the other man’s neck, before taking the ribbon in his teeth and tugging. Something squeezes tight inside Wonwoo, as Soonyoung gasps a little, feeling the bow fall away and teeth graze against his exposed throat. He leans further, working his way back up to the older man’s jawline, careful not to leave more bruises than their makeup artists can handle...but seeing just how much Soonyoung’s body can. He’s flexible, that’s for sure, but as Wonwoo slides his lips back to Soonyoung’s mouth, he feels Soonyoung’s hands scramble for support, before his arms finally give way beneath him. He groans a little under the taller man’s weight, but his voice quickly pitches up into a whine as Wonwoo’s thigh makes its way between his legs and gives him something to rut against. The velvety skirt has finally ridden up enough for Wonwoo to glance down and see Soonyoung’s cock straining against black _panties_ \--his brain short circuits a little--and already leaking enough to leave a wet spot.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo breathes out shakily against Soonyoung’s mouth, before surging forward and catching his lips again. Soonyoung’s mouth always seems so warm, so welcoming. At least until his teeth find their way to Wonwoo’s bottom lip and _pull_. A moan escapes Wonwoo’s lips as he grinds down, looking for friction but only sliding ineffectually against the edge of the other man’s thigh. Soonyoung’s breath feathers hot against the underside of his jaw, and Wonwoo’s hips buck when he mouths at the sweet spot just above his neck.

“Why are you still wearing this?” Soonyoung’s voice thrums beneath him, and he feels a tug at the hem of his turtleneck. Given the way that sweat is beginning to trickle down his back, Wonwoo thinks that no one has ever asked a better question. He sits up and pulls the offending garment over his head--glasses unceremoniously ending up somewhere on the bed in the process--then looks down. Soonyoung’s shifted himself so he’s resting back on his tiger pillows, eyes darkened and hungrily drinking in the planes of Wonwoo’s body. It makes him feel like all those hours in the gym were worth it, if only for the pleasure of seeing Kwon Soonyoung in fishnets, looking like he wants to eat him alive.

“Never thought ‘Jeon Wonwoo, hottest body in Seventeen’ would be your claim to fame, but...I’m not complaining,” Soonyoung purrs archly.

“And I never thought your furry shit would go this far, but...here we are.” Wonwoo clasps his hands around the other man’s thighs and shifts him down to the middle of the bed, feeling a little thrilled at how Soonyoung’s breath catches at being manhandled.

Soonyoung flushes an even deeper shade of pink. “It’s cosplay and you fucking know it! When my furry era starts, I’m dragging you with me.”

“I’ll get my mane ready.” Wonwoo reaches his hands to unclasp the garters around Soonyoung’s thighs and rolls each stocking down his legs, movements slow and deliberate. Soonyoung shivers as Wonwoo’s long fingers graze against his newly exposed skin, and maybe, just maybe, Wonwoo’s never seen anything better in his life. The white trim of the skirt paints a pretty contrast against the black fabric underneath, now stretched even more tightly. As he makes his way back up Soonyoung’s body, Wonwoo can’t help but slip a hand underneath to palm at his dick and watch him squirm as he chases the friction.

The great thing about Soonyoung is that it sometimes seems like his body can’t stop moving. In the studio, on set...and in the bedroom, he’s no different, constantly vibrating with energy that needs to get let out _somewhere_. But, something about seeing Soonyoung, laid out and writhing as Wonwoo kisses red marks all along his collarbones, flips a switch in Wonwoo’s brain. He wants-- _needs_ \--to hold him, keep him in place, to keep him focused. Soonyoung’s eyes flash open as Wonwoo grabs his hands from his sides and pins them above his head. A noise, something a little feral, rolls out of his throat, and Wonwoo pauses in his tracks before pushing his hands even further into the mattress.

“Hoshi-yah, growl for me,” he leans down and whispers into the curve of the other man’s ear. He rolls his hips and watches Soonyoung’s eyes close, as his lips part to let out a breathy moan.

Soonyoung pulls away momentarily, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance on his face. “Shut up, I didn’t growl,” he pants out.

“You did and you know it.” Wonwoo licks a bead of sweat that’s trickled down the nape of the other man’s neck and feels him shudder beneath him.

“It’s embarrassing.” Soonyoung squirms as Wonwoo cages him in with his arms and stares down at him. He’s gorgeous and flushed to where his top has slipped down to expose his nipples. Wonwoo takes one into his mouth and sucks, relishing the whimper that escapes his lips.

“You’ve done it in front of thousands of people. You can do it for me too.” He picks his head up to check on Soonyoung, wanting to make sure that his line of teasing hasn’t gone too far.

Soonyoung stares back at him, defiant and unwilling to back down from a challenge, now that he’s found himself backed into a corner. As Wonwoo scrapes his teeth along his other nipple, Soonyoung lets his voice rumble out, warm and rough, and Wonwoo hums in appreciation.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Seriously, you’re a fucking pervert, Jeon Wonwoo,” Soonyoung complains, but his legs fall open to let Wonwoo slide between them. He mumbles in agreement while lifting the orange tulle to kiss a line down Soonyoung’s stomach, pausing to hitch his thumbs into the satiny, black fabric underneath his skirt and pulling. Soonyoung hisses as his cock bobs against the striped skirt still hanging around his waist, and Wonwoo feels his mouth water at the sight. He sits back on his heels and looks down, vision hazy in a way he can’t just attribute to the loss of his glasses. Soonyoung looks positively debauched. A sweat sheen coats his skin, flushed and glowing in the low lamplight, and Wonwoo feels like he can see every muscle moving when Soonyoung tears off the babydoll top and arm warmers, leaving himself nearly completely exposed. Wonwoo reaches down to brush his hands worshipfully along his boyfriend’s inner thighs. It feels too good to be true to see him laid out like this, so impossibly open and ready for the taking. Soonyoung lifts his hips to pull off the skirt, but Wonwoo grabs his wrists again.

“Leave it on.” His voice comes out deeper than he expected, and Soonyoung’s eyes widen a little in surprise before he swallows hard and nods. After lying on his stomach and kissing the red marks left by the garters’ tight hold around Soonyoung’s thighs, Wonwoo slips his hands behind the other man’s knees and pushes them up. He hears Soonyoung gasp a little in anticipation and chuckles to himself.

“You in a hurry or something?” Wonwoo murmurs into the junction of the other man’s leg and hip before pressing kisses down towards his balls. Soonyoung attempts a pithy comeback that immediately falls into a moan as Wonwoo licks a stripe down to his hole and lightly presses his tongue inside.

“Fuck, Wonwoo…” Soonyoung’s hands twist into the sheets as his breaths get ragged and heavy. Wonwoo presses in deeper and feels Soonyoung clench around him. It’s not like they haven’t done this before--for years even. But the move from furtive handjobs never meant to be discussed again, to open intimacy...still makes his head swim sometimes. The velvety fabric of the skirt brushes against his hand as he reaches around to squeeze one of Soonyoung’s ass cheeks. He whines as Wonwoo circles a finger around his spit-slick hole and cants his hips down needily.

Wonwoo pulls back a little bit. “Lube, babe, lube. We both know better than to try ‘Spit is good enough.’”

He laughs as Soonyoung grumbles a bit before stretching his arm up to the bedside table and chucking the bottle at him. Wonwoo quickly squeezes some out and warms it between his fingers, before shifting back between Soonyoung’s legs and easily sliding a finger inside.

“Mm, you started before I got here?” Wonwoo hums against the red marks on Soonyoung’s thighs.

“You think I’d go through all this effort and not?” Soonyoung manages to huff out, before grinding his hips down as if asking for another finger. Wonwoo is more than happy to oblige. As he pumps his fingers in and out, he reaches up to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, deepening it as Soonyoung moans when he curves his fingers just right.

“You look so good for me, Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo breathes out, looking down at the length of Soonyoung’s body and the length of his cock, wet and leaking against the ridiculous tiger print skirt.

“Another finger. Wonwoo...need more,” Soonyoung squirms under his ministrations and whimpers with pleasure as Wonwoo works in a third finger up to the knuckle. Wonwoo smiles against the other man’s neck as the whimpers turn into pleas for his cock, before slowly removing his fingers.

“How do you want me, tiger?” Wonwoo asks, feeling drunk on the way Soonyoung has fallen apart beneath him.

“C-can you stand up? Want you to fuck me from behind,” Soonyoung slurs out, words gone fuzzy at the edges with desire.

“Your wish is my command.” Wonwoo stands up to slip out of his sweatpants, before walking over to grab a condom from the bedside table. By the time he slips it on, Soonyoung is already on his hands and knees at the bottom edge of the bed and lazily rutting into the pillow (tiger-free) beneath him.

Wonwoo taps his hip to get his attention. “Let’s get this off of you. Something tells me the tail is going to get in the way...”

Soonyoung wiggles the skirt down past his waist before letting Wonwoo toss it to the side of the bed. He settles back in again, and Wonwoo can’t help but run his hands over the other man’s pert ass cheeks.

“Wonwoo-yah, are you just going to be a fucking tease, or are you going to get inside of me?” A hint of a laugh underlies Soonyoung’s faux irritation, and Wonwoo’s heart feels a little like it could burst.

“If you insist...but I’ve never heard of a Christmas present that talks back like this.”

“If you don’t show a little respect, I’m never doing this ah-” Soonyoung gasps out as Wonwoo lines up against his hole and slowly starts to sink in. With every inch, he feels consumed by Soonyoung’s warmth, like he could honestly melt on the spot, as an impossible degree of heat pools in his belly.

“Am I good to move?” Wonwoo breathes out deeply, holding himself back and waiting for Soonyoung to adjust.

“God, fuck, please. Please move.” Soonyoung bucks his hips back, and Wonwoo snaps to attention. He tries to keep a slow pace at first, but quickly picks up speed as Soonyoung meets his thrusts, words of prayer quietly overflowing from his lips. He loves seeing him like this, lost to sensation and desperately trying to find some kind of friction below. Wonwoo moves his hands from where they’re gripping Soonyoung’s waist and reaches around to stroke his cock. He feels a hand on his wrist and looks up to see Soonyoung turn back to meet his eyes.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to come in about 30 seconds…I want…I want you to come for me first.”

Wonwoo’s brain is honestly pretty far beyond processing language, but the moment Soonyoung says “f _or me_ ,” there’s no way he can deny him anything. He leans over and wraps an arm around Soonyoung’s waist, hips pistoning faster at each wrecked cry that falls from his mouth. The sound of skin slapping against skin and desperate moans fill the room, both men having forgotten about the thinness of the dorm walls. It doesn’t take long before Wonwoo is seeing stars and feels his thrusts get erratic and frantic, dark curls beginning to stick to his forehead.

“Soonyoung-ah, fuck, so fucking good for me. I’m so close,” Wonwoo babbles out, fingers leaving bruises against Soonyoung’s hips.

“Come for me...please.” Soonyoung’s voice comes out in a wanton moan, as he pitches his hips back to give Wonwoo an even better angle. It’s all it takes for Wonwoo to make a few more thrusts before spilling into the condom with a groan and draping himself over Soonyoung’s back.

He gingerly pulls out, smiling to himself as Soonyoung whines at the sudden absence, before tying off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. He sinks to his knees on the floor, feeling completely boneless, like he weighs one hundred kilograms and one gram...all at the same time. And, in spite of all the competitiveness and bickering and push and pull of who’s on top, if Wonwoo is honest with himself, this is where he likes to be. On his knees for Soonyoung, looking up at Soonyoung, making sure Soonyoung feels good. Nothing else filling his senses but Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung.

The man in question groans as he sits up on the edge of the bed, instinctually carding a hand into Wonwoo’s hair and looking down to watch him lazily lick a stripe up his shaft before slowly wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. Wonwoo sinks lower and lower, Soonyoung’s cock heavy and satisfying on his tongue, and hums contentedly as the hand on his head begins to grip more tightly as he finds his rhythm. His jaw is just starting to ache, when he feels Soonyoung’s hand slide down to the side of his face, scratching over the light stubble on his jawline and tipping his chin up. Then, cold metal brushes against the bridge of his nose. Wonwoo looks up in surprise.

Soonyoung’s breath shudders out of him as he tucks a strand of hair behind Wonwoo’s ear. “Fuck, you’re so hot in your glasses.”

“Who’s got the fetish now?” Wonwoo’s voice comes out a little rough, before he sinks back down on Soonyoung’s cock, maintaining eye contact all the while. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he feels the tip get closer and closer to the back of his throat. But Soonyoung’s hands, pushing damp curls back off his forehead, keep him anchored...steady. He feels Soonyoung’s hips begin to buck up and uses the last of his energy to hold him in place. Determined to bring him over the edge, Wonwoo revels in every moan, every sigh, every whimper that falls from the other man’s lips.

“Shit, ah- Wonwoo-yah, I’m gonna…”

Wonwoo just takes him deeper in, swallowing greedily as Soonyoung comes, cursing and letting out a wrecked sob of his name. He feels satisfied, sated, and ridiculously exhausted. Strong arms pull him upwards, and Wonwoo remembers again not to underestimate just how much muscle is latent in Soonyoung’s body. He collapses on top of him, this time with much less force, and leans down into a languid kiss. Soonyoung is the first to deepen it, licking into Wonwoo’s mouth and seeming to relish in the slightly bitter taste that lingers on his tongue.

“Gross.”

“I think it’s only natural to enjoy one’s own taste. Self-love.”

“I’ll never be able to erase the time I caught you trying to suck your own dick back in the old dorms. I know you’re flexible but…”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Soonyoung smirks. And Wonwoo is fond, unbelievably fond, of his best friend. He settles his head under Soonyoung’s chin and sighs contentedly, beginning to feel slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the other man’s heartbeat. Then, he realizes.

“Fuuuuck, I should have gotten out my camera. Would have made some trading cards of my own…”

Indignant, Soonyoung sits up underneath him, pitching him over to the other side of the bed. “I can’t believe you would compromise my modesty like that! Passing me around like I’m some common harlot!?”

Wonwoo has to move swiftly to dodge the pillow Soonyoung slaps at him but quickly re-finds his place, head resting square on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Nah, I’d never do that. Keeping you as my ultra super rare card.” He leans up to press a kiss to the underside of Soonyoung’s chin before pulling the covers over both of them.

“Merry Christmas, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung murmurs into his hair, and Wonwoo can feel the smile in his voice.

“Merry Christmas, Soonyoungie.”

And if...the next day, Wonwoo finds himself adding a set of tiger ear gaming headphones into his shopping cart online, well, he does owe a gift debt.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to my beta readers and friends who listened to me wail incessantly over how bodies work, and to @historiologies for organizing this glorious prompt fest. Soonwoo has been one of the best things to happen to me in 2020, and I'm grateful for all the fantastic content creators hanging out in the ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading and, if you want, leave some kudos or talk to me in the comments! Also, if you want to yell about the way SVT has changed (destroyed) your life, find me on Twitter @TheS_standsfor or the abandoned fields of Tumblr at cherries-jubilee.


End file.
